Pilot/Transcript
BLANK SCREEN Caroline: (voiceover) Where do I begin. I never know how to start these diary entries. Elena told me to write all of my feelings down, every last one. She said it would help. As much as I don’t mind writing a diary, we all have different ways of dealing with what happened. Four months ago, I lost my best friend and there is no way to describe how much I miss her. OUTSIDE THE CRYPT, MYSTIC FALLS, THE OTHER SIDE (FLASHBACK) (Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore stood still as the chilling wind blew them away. They held hands as the light ripped through the trees) Bonnie: Do you think it’ll hurt? (The bright light got closer and closer to them as it took away the reality) Damon: I don’t kn – (Before Damon could finish his sentence, the light engulfs them both. That was it, The Other Side was destroyed) CABIN, OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS (PRESENT) (Caroline walked into her bedroom as she picked up a photo of herself, Bonnie and Elena Gilbert) Caroline: (voiceover) I don’t want to let go. I tried every way possible to find a way to bring them back, but nothing. I found nothing, and thanks to the traveler’s anti-magic spell, Mystic Falls was still off limits to anyone who’s a vampire, which by the way totally sucks since it’s harder to see my mom. She’s doing fine. She’s still the sheriff and she’s more than happy with her job, she’s just not happy by that fact we had to buy a cabin home on the outside of our hometown. (Caroline rooted through her wooden wardrobe as she pulled off every clothing item she owned and piled them up on her double bed) Caroline: (voiceover) Elena turned into a ripper again. After losing both her best friend and boyfriend, it sent her crazy. To be honest, who blames her? Elena has lost every person in her life. Alaric is trying to help her control her feelings. Speaking of Alaric, he’s adjusting to the vampire life. He struggles with his urge for blood but he has it well under control. As for Stefan...he left town. I haven’t heard from him in months and I thought he’d be the one most eager to bring his brother back. I was waiting for the day for him to come back one day telling me he’d found a way to bring them back, but I lost all hope in that. (Caroline started packing her bags as she placed all of her items into suitcases and bags) Caroline: (voiceover) Tyler, Matt and Jeremy stayed in Mystic Falls doing whatever they are doing, probably trying to stay away from all of the supernatural business. Everyone had gone their separate ways and here I am, holding onto something that I know, deep down, won’t happen. It took me until now to realise that I need to move on. (Caroline was about to exit her room until she turned around to see the new empty room. She walked down the hallway and out of the front door. She placed her suitcases and belongings into the back of her 2011 ford fiesta) Caroline: (voiceover) And what wasn’t any better than having a fresh, new start? The only question was where. I wanted to move somewhere away from all of this. I remember being back in LA whilst I was endlessly trying to find a witch who would know how to bring Bonnie and Damon back. My heart led me to Inglewood, a small town in the beautiful city of Los Angeles. (Caroline is driving down a long road in-between two woods. She drove past a sign which read “Welcome to Inglewood” and put on a pair of sunglasses as she smiled) Caroline: (voiceover) Goodbye Mystic Falls, hello Inglewood. TOWN SQUARE, INGLEWOOD (Caroline drove around the town square as she smiled happily about the town’s atmosphere. Everyone seemed cheerful. She parked her car and then got out of it. Caroline placed her sunglasses on her head. She looked around for a sign which showed a map off the town. In the distance, a group of three friends walked around laughing together. They were all carrying bags. Vincent, the one in the middle, noticed Caroline from a distance away. He walked over to her and the guys with him followed) Vincent: I can’t help but notice you seem lost. (Caroline turned to face him) Caroline: I’m not lost...I’m just new. Robert: (smirking) I thought you looked unfamiliar. I’m Robert. This is A – Ash: (holding hand out) Ash, nice to meet you. Caroline: (shaking hand) You too. Vincent: My name is Vincent, pleasure to meet you. (Ash and Robert snigger a little as Caroline and Vincent stare at them) Vincent: So, what’s the name of the mysterious new girl? Caroline: Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Vincent: What do you say we all go and get a bite to eat? Ash: I would if I could buddy but my mom’s going to be picking us up any minute now. Caroline: Where you heading? Robert: College. Vincent: If it’s alright with Caroline, I’d like to take her out to eat at Inglefood. Should I meet you guys there? Ash: Sure. Robert: It’s fine by me. Vincent: You up to that Caroline? Caroline: Yes, of course! Vincent: Then I’ll see you guys later. Ash: (waving) Later Vincent. Bye, Caroline. Caroline: Bye Ash. Robert: (walking away) And remember Vincent, don’t come too late. Vincent: I won’t. You ready Caroline? Caroline: Yeah, just let me get my bag. (Caroline walked over to her car. Vincent shuck Robert’s and Ash’s hands as they walked away. Robert tripped and cut his leg. Caroline smelt the thick blood as she got her handbag out. She looked over as she tried not to think about it. Vincent noticed her looking from the corner of her eye. Ash helped Robert up) Ash: You alright pal? Robert: (embarrassed) I’m fine, let’s just get going. Your mom will be waiting. (They both walked off. Caroline managed to control the urge and walked back over to Vincent) Caroline: Alright, I’m ready. Vincent: I guess we should go then. (Vincent heads in the direction of a restaurant called “Inglewood”. As they about to enter, Vincent pulls her to the side) Vincent: I know what you are. (Caroline pulled her arm out of his hands) Caroline: (confused) What do you mean? Vincent: I know you are a vampire. (In shock, Caroline stepped back a little. Vincent reached out to grab her again) Caroline: How – Vincent: Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me. (Vincent checked around to see if anyone was watching. After he saw no one was looking, he pulled in closer to Caroline and showed his fangs, revealing himself to be a vampire. Caroline gasped with relief) Vincent: Now come on, before all the good food goes. (Vincent walked inside Inglefood and Caroline followed close behind. Vincent headed towards the bar. Ryan Davidson, the bartender, was washing the glasses until he noticed Vincent enter) Ryan: Vincent. Vincent: Hey Ryan! Ryan: Anything I can help you with? Vincent: Actually, there is. I’d like you to meet Caroline. (Ryan stared at Caroline) Ryan: Ah, Caroline. Caroline: That’s me. Ryan: Could I help you guys with a drink? Vincent: No, thank you. I’ll just order some fries. Caroline: I’ll just have fries too. Ryan: Coming up. (Ryan went to the kitchens whilst Caroline and Vincent sat on the stools at the bar. Caroline placed her bag down on the counter) Caroline: Can I ask you something? Vincent: Of course...and by the way, my dear friend Ryan is also a vampire. Caroline: Yeah...about that...how did you know? Vincent: Know what? That you were a vampire? Caroline: Yeah. Vincent: I have a very good sense, but I also could tell when Ryan fell. You had it well under control. Caroline: (smiling) Ah, I see. Vincent: You feed on humans then? Caroline: No. My friend taught me a new diet. I don’t do the whole...killing...biting...human thing. Vincent: So...you feed from blood bags? Caroline: No. I feed on... Vincent: Feed on what? Caroline: Animals. Vincent: Wasn’t expecting that one. Caroline: You should try it sometime, it’s better than feeding on innocent people. Vincent: Who said I feed on humans? Caroline: What? Vincent: I feed from blood bags. Caroline: Oh...right. (Ryan came out with the plate of fries and placed them in front of Caroline and Vincent. They both began to eat) Ryan: So then Caroline...how is it? Caroline: How is what? Ryan: Feeding on fresh, innocent animals? (Caroline stopped stuffing her face with fries and looked up at Ryan) Ryan: Just to prove that Vincent wasn’t lying about me being a vampire. Caroline: (with fries in her mouth) I believed him anyway. (Both Ryan and Vincent laughed) Caroline: (with fries in her mouth) What’s so funny? Ryan: (laughing) Have you told her about tonight? Vincent: I haven’t had chance. Caroline: What’s tonight? Ryan: The back to college party. Caroline: Where is it? Ryan: At the woods located by Flourince College and I think that you should come and I’m almost sure that Vincent wants you to. Caroline: Maybe I’ll go then. (Ryan smiled over at Vincent. Vincent finished his fries) Vincent: Do you know yourself around Inglewood? Caroline: No, not really. Vincent: Would you like me to show you? Caroline: I’d love that. (They both smiled) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Octavia Shaw rubbed her hands together. She pulled up her sleeves as she closed her eyes. She counted to three in her head. In front of her was a massive tree which had fallen over. The heat of the sun beamed on her neck. She looked down to the tree and attempted to lift it up. Octavia managed to get it past her waist. She dropped it. She did a heavy puff and then re-tried picking it up. This time she managed to get it in the air and over her head. Her arms shacked as she smiled to herself and chucked it back down. She started rubbing her hands together) Jessica: OCTAVIA! (Octavia looked in a direction. She quickly picked up her bags and suitcases from the floor) Jessica: OCTAVIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Octavia: Coming, Jess! (Octavia pulled her suitcases along the grass. She stopped, then picked them all up and started running through the woods. Eventually, when she saw people in sight, she placed them back on the ground. Octavia walked towards a girl with beautiful long brown hair. Jessica turned around) Jessica: There you are. Octavia: Here I am! Jessica: Are you ready to go move into our new dorm? (They both jumped in excitement and looked over at Flourince College. Everyone was arriving and getting their luggage out of their parent’s cars. Octavia and Jessica walked down the middle pavement towards the college. Everyone was happy and hugging each other) Octavia: Time to complete another year of college. Jessica: And also time to party another year away. (They both walked in the front doors) TOWN SQUARE, INGLEWOOD (Vincent is giving Caroline a tour of Inglewood) Vincent: We have the public library. (Camera shows a building of the public library) Vincent: We have the public library. (Camera shows a building of the public library) Vincent: Inglewood High School. (Camera shows a building of the Inglewood High School) Vincent: Inglewood Hospital. Just a tip, make sure your victims don’t end up walking in there with a neck bite. Caroline: That’s if bambi manages to get any words out. (They both laugh. Camera shows a building of the Inglewood Hospital) Vincent: Inglewood Police Station. (Camera shows a building of the Inglewood Police Station) BRAEDEN’S HERBS, INGLEWOOD (A 19-year old warlock, Braeden Davenport, was making something in his store. He uses his magic to lift an herb up off a counter at the other side of the small store. Braeden placed it in a bowl with his magic and then it sparked a lime green colour. He started chanting one of his spells. Outside the store, Vincent and Caroline walked on the pavement) Vincent: Braeden’s Herbs, owned by one of the minority of Inglewood witches. Caroline: What is it with witches and herbs? Vincent: I’m guessing something to do with nature. You should come and meet Braeden. (Caroline smiled and nodded as Vincent came close to her face) Vincent: (whispering) And by the way, he makes these amazing coffees which help vampires not want blood. Caroline: I could do with some of that right now. (Vincent headed inside the store. Braeden opened his eyes and looked over at him) Braeden: Vincent, to what do I owe the pleasure. (Vincent laughed as Caroline came in behind him. Braeden lifted his head up and stared at her) Vincent: Braeden meet Caroline, Caroline meet Braeden. Caroline: (waving) Hi. (Braeden walked over to her and stood in front of her) Braeden: Pleasure to meet you. I’m Brae – (Braeden shook her hand and pulled away quickly, realising that Caroline was a vampire) Braeden: Seriously Vincent, another vampire. Vincent: It fine, Vincent, she’s one of the good ones. Braeden: And how do you know that? (Vincent looked over at Caroline) Vincent: I can tell. (Caroline smiled. Vincent’s phone started ringing) Vincent: Just let me go take this. (Vincent walked out of the store as Braeden resumed with his spell. There was a moment of silence as Braeden started chanting the spell again) Caroline: So then... (Braeden opened his eyes and gave Caroline a blunt look) Caroline: Vincent tells me you make some witchy...herby...thing to help us. Braeden: That is correct. Caroline: Is there by means a chance I could have some? Braeden: We’re out of stock. Caroline: Oh, that’s – Braeden: Good job I’m nearly finished making the next lot. (Braeden closed his eyes as he carried on doing the spell. Caroline awkwardly walked around looking at the store) Caroline: Okay... (Caroline walked around the small isles until she got a thought in her head. She turned to face Braeden and looked to see if Vincent had finished) Caroline: Excuse me. (Braeden finished the spell) Braeden: Is there something else I could help you with? Caroline: I just want to ask you a question. Braeden: Go ahead. (Braeden used his powers to transfer the herbal coffee into small and large jars, which distracted Caroline from her question. She then concentrated back to her thoughts) Caroline: You don’t know anything to do with The Other Side do you? I lost my friend – Braeden: No, I don’t. (Caroline stopped speaking) Braeden: And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. I don’t mix business with vampires, especially ones I don’t know. (He handed her a large jar) Braeden: You should be on your way now. (Caroline frowned at him as she snatched the jar out of his hands and stormed outside the store. Vincent finished on the phone and placed it in his pocket) Vincent: I see you got some of the herbal coffee. Caroline: Yeah, and your friend is a jerk. Vincent: Braeden’s just not a vampire fan. Caroline: I figured. Vincent: He’s fine when you get to know him. I know what can cheer you up. Caroline: What? Vincent: Want to go on an adventure? (Screen flashes to Caroline and Vincent using their vampire speed running through the woods. Caroline almost hits her head on a branch but manages to duck just in time. They both laugh as Vincent runs a lot faster than Caroline. When Caroline manages to catch-up, they both arrive outside of Flourince College. They both look at each other) FLOURINCE COLLEGE, DORM CORRIDOR, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Jessica and Octavia are walking down the dorm corridor together. As they are about to go around the corner, they bump into Ash and Robert) Jessica: Ash! Ash: Jessica! Jessica: How are you? Robert: I’m good, thanks. Jessica: I wasn’t speaking to you. (Ash wrapped his arms around Jessica’s waist) Robert: You still haven’t forgiven me for breaking your mom’s windows? Jessica: Those windows cost a lot of money. Octavia: Come on Jess, that was weeks ago. Jessica: I don’t care. (Ash started kissing Jessica’s neck) Octavia: I thought you said a fresh start this year? (Jessica didn’t say anything) Robert: Are you guys going to the party tonight? Octavia: We wouldn’t miss it. (Jessica started to feel uncomfortable) Robert: Great. (Ash turned Jessica’s face towards him and leant in for a kiss. Jessica pushed him off her) Jessica: STOP! (Ash let go of her) Ash: What’s wrong with you? Jessica: Nothing. (Jessica folded her arms, kept her head down and walked away. Robert and Ash looked at each other not understanding what was wrong. Octavia chased after) Octavia: Hey, Jess, what’s up? Jessica: Nothing apart from not being able to kiss my own boyfriend. Octavia: What do you mean? Jessica: Leave me alone. (Jessica walked off as Octavia stopped still and looked back at Robert and Ash) Ash: What’s wrong with her? TOWN SQUARE, INGLEWOOD (Vincent and Caroline are walking through the town square eating more of Inglefood’s fries) Vincent: How you liking Inglewood so far? Caroline: I love it! Vincent: Does that mean you’re going to stay? Caroline: Maybe, maybe. Vincent: I think – (Vincent’s jaw dropped as he stopped speaking. Caroline looked at him) Caroline: Vincent? Vincent, what’s the matter? (Vincent dropped his fries as he used his vampire speed to run away from Caroline. A confused Caroline tried to turn and look at what he had seen. She couldn’t spot anything. Caroline looked over as she spotted something that made her eyes widen. She placed her fries in the bin and walked over. She stopped still in front of a baby’s pram. Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the original vampires, turned and noticed Caroline) Rebekah: Caroline... (They both stood still and stared. Eventually, Rebekah started moving the pram) Rebekah: I need to go. (She walked past Caroline as quick as possible but Caroline grabbed her shoulder) Caroline: Rebekah, wait. (Rebekah turned to look at her) Caroline: Why don’t we catch up? Over a coffee, maybe? (Rebekah gulped as she looked the other way. She turned back to Caroline) Rebekah: Okay, okay. Caroline: It also looks like I have to meet someone. (They walk off together. Across the road, a girl in her twenties with long, dark brown curly hair walked on the pavement. She looked around as she smiled at everyone. She stopped at a little black car and looked over the road at Rebekah and Caroline) Kestra: Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson? (Kestra quickly got in her car and went in the same direction they did. She had a wicked smile on her face) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (It was the Back to College party. Everyone was dancing, drinking and having a good time. Jessica stood on her own as she drunk out of her red cup. Ash was on the wrestling pitch. He was having a one on one with everyone was repeatedly winning. Everyone cheered around him as the cups went in the air. Octavia danced alone as she spat her drink out on a random guy. Kestra watched everyone from behind a large tree, particularly Robert. Ryan partied as he drank alone and got with some pretty girl. Vincent had a drink then threw his cup down and walked off into the woods. Ash, once again won and stood up and cheered whilst downing another drink) Ash: WOOOO! College Students: WOOOOO! Ash: EVERYONE LISTEN UP! (Everyone quietened down) Ash: I am going to challenge someone to a match, and I challenge...MY GOOD FRIEND ROB! (Everyone cheered as the jumped in excitement. Robert placed his drink down as they both sat on two logs. Ash got his hand ready) Ash: Prepared to be beat. Robert: We’ll see. Random Guy: One, two, three...GO! (Robert pushed as hard as he could and managed to keep the wrestling level equal. Slowly, Ash started overpowering him. Eventually, Ash won once again as the crowd cheered. Robert got up and stormed off) Ash: WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME? Octavia: I do. (The entire crowd gasped and moved to the side to reveal Octavia. They all then started laughing as both Ash and Octavia set up for the next match) Random Guy: One, two, three...GO! (Ash pushed as hard as his power could go. He nearly beat Octavia. Octavia managed to get their arms equal. The crowd was in shock at Octavia’s strength. Octavia managed to overpower Ash and beat him. The crowd cheered the loudest they ever had as Ash went bright red and walked off in embarrassment) REBEKAH’S HOUSE, INGLEWOOD (Caroline and Rebekah sat down in Rebekah’s living room. Caroline was drinking the herbal coffee she had received from Braeden. Rebekah had explained everything that happened in New Orleans) Caroline: Wait, let me get this straight. The witch called Gretchen – Rebekah: Genevieve. Caroline: Came back from the dead and plotted against Klaus and Hayley’s child because she was being controlled by the witches’ ancestors lead by your mother? I’m confused. Rebekah: Yes. Our mother still plotting against her beloved children. Caroline: How long have you been here? Rebekah: Where? Inglewood? Caroline: Yeah. Rebekah: I moved here a few days ago. I need to protect Hope. (Caroline turned away from Rebekah) Caroline: I’m actually surprised Klaus even let you have Hope, never mind giving her to you yourself. Rebekah: He gave me her so I could protect her, and that’s what I have got to do...I’m sorry Caroline. Caroline: For what? (Rebekah used her vampire speed and ran over to Caroline and stood her up. She looked deep into her eyes) Rebekah: You’re going to forget everything I told you about New Orleans. You’re going to forget you spoke and saw me today. You’re going to carry on with your original plans and forget everything I said. Caroline: I will carry on with my original plans. (Caroline walked out of Rebekah’s house as Rebekah picked up Hope) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Caroline arrived at the party. She looked around to see everyone already mostly drunk. She walked through the crowd but someone grabbed her shoulder. Caroline turned to see a drunk Robert) Robert: Oh look, it’s the mysterious new girl. Caroline: Mysterious new girl? What makes you say that? Robert: Your hair, your eyes, your nose. Caroline: My nose? (Robert nodded as he laughed and rested his head on Caroline’s shoulder) Caroline: You’re drunk. Robert: No, don’t be stupid. (Robert accidently fell on the floor. Caroline left him and went over to a log which had empty cups all over. She picked one up and then realised they were all empty. She tossed the cup onto the floor) Kestra: I don’t think we’ve met. (Caroline turned to see Kestra) Caroline: I don’t think we have. Kestra: I’m Kestra. Caroline: I’m Caroline. Kestra: What a pretty name. I guess I’ll see you around Caroline. (Kestra walked off. Caroline then saw Ryan getting with a girl. She walked over and pulled him to the side) Caroline: Have you seen Vincent? Ryan: Nope. Caroline: I need to find him. Ryan: I heard he went off into the woods. (Ryan then went back to getting with the girl. Caroline did a laugh as she walked away and into the woods. She walked through all the leaves and then tripped over a branch and landed flat on her face) Caroline: You have got to be kidding me. (She got up and carried on walking. Caroline could see a man sat on the floor by a tree through the slim gaps between the grouped trees. She walked into the area and sat beside Vincent) Caroline: Hey, Vincent. What’s up? (Vincent didn’t say anything) Caroline: Why did you run away earlier? (There was still no reply) Caroline: If you aren’t going to talk to me, there’s no point in me being here. (She got up and started to walk away) Vincent: Rebekah. (Caroline quickly turned around) Caroline: What? Vincent: I left because I saw someone I used to love, Rebekah. Caroline: You know Rebekah? Vincent: Of course I do. She turned me. WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD, 1388 (FLASHBACK) Vincent: (voice) I met her in 1388 when she came to Inglewood with her two brothers, Niklaus and Elijah. Back in the time I was a witch. (Niklaus and Rebekah were walking through the woods together. Vincent noticed her and carried on staring as she walked by) Vincent: (voice) She looked like an angel. I fell in love as soon as I saw her, and luckily, she loved me too. (Rebekah and Vincent were kissing in a tent. Vincent kissed her neck) Vincent: Tell me something I don’t know about you. Rebekah: I’m a vampire. (Vincent pulled away) Rebekah: I can turn you into one too, if you want to be with me forever. (They both kissed) Vincent: (voice) I agreed. I let her change me because I was in love. Love got in the way. One evening, she just disappeared. (Vincent waited in the same tent a few weeks after he was turned) Vincent: (voice) I went back home to my family’s village. (Vincent walked through the village as he looked into his home. He saw Klaus killing his parents. Vincent used his vampire speed as he ran and cried) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (PRESENT) Vincent: I never heard from her or her brother again. Seeing her today brought back a lot of feelings. Caroline: Vincent...I’m sorry. (Vincent had tears in his eyes as he stood up and ran away again) Caroline: VINCENT! WAIT! (She chased after him. She stopped at one point as she lost him) Caroline: VINCENT! (Caroline was about to run again, until she smelt smoke. She moved in one direction and the smell became stronger. She followed the trail through the woods. Caroline used her ears and it leads her to a big open area in the woods. She watched on as she saw two men, one trying to produce fire from his hands) Aiden: Come on, Bailey, you can do it. Bailey: I can’t. Aiden: Go on boy, try again. (Bailey focused on his hands as Caroline watched on. A tiny bit of fire was produced from his hands. Caroline moved to the side and stood on a twig which was heard by the two men who looked in her direction. Caroline came out from behind the trees) Aiden: Wait, Bailey. (Aiden used his vampire speed to come over to Caroline. He gently grabbed her neck as he looked deep into her eyes and was about to try and compel her. Caroline quickly pushed his hand up to release her from his clutches and used her vampire speed to run across the area and back in front of him, revealing herself to also be a vampire) Caroline: Nice try. (Suddenly, a female hunter called Julia jumped out from the trees with a gun armed with wooden bullets and a stake. She quickly ran towards Caroline. Aiden used his speed to knock Julia to the ground) Aiden: RUN! (Caroline used her vampire speed to run out of the area. Julia quickly got up off the ground in shock) Julia: Professor? You’re one of them? (Aiden stared at her as Bailey hit Julia around the head with a wooden plank) WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Vincent got back at the party and walked through the crowd. Robert come up behind him and jumped on his back, almost falling back to the ground. Vincent pushed him off) Robert: Come on Vinny, cheer up. (Robert grabbed Vincent’s cheek and started wobbling it. Vincent once again pushed him off) Vincent: Don’t touch me again. I’m not in the mood. (Vincent tried walking away but Robert grabbed his shoulder again) Vincent: I said – (As Vincent turned, Robert swung and punched Vincent in the face. Octavia and Ryan quickly ran over and held Robert back. Vincent moved his head and started walking off back into the woods) Ryan: Vincent, you okay? Vincent: I’m fine. (He went deep into the woods. Caroline reached the party area and panted as she stood still. She walked amongst the crowd looking for Vincent. Caroline turned in every direction to try and spot him. She then got a tap on her shoulder. Caroline turned to see a small girl there) Lily: You should never have come here. Caroline: What do you mean? Lily: You should of never have come to Inglewood. People are watching you. There is a war coming. (Caroline was confused and pushed past the girl, taking no notice of what she was saying. Caroline went back into the woods calling for Vincent) Caroline: VINCENT! (Caroline carried on looking until she came amongst Jessica and Ash kissing. Jessica was pushing Ash up against the tree and had him off the ground. At first, she thought they were both kissing, until she noticed something orange going through Ash’s skin and then as Jessica pulled her mouth away something blue were between their mouths. Jessica lent in to kiss him again) Caroline: NO! (Before Jessica could turn her head to see who was shouting, Caroline pushed her off Ash and she banged her head on a tree) JESSICA AND OCTAVIA’S DORM ROOM, FLOURINCE COLLEGE, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Jessica was lead on her bed as Octavia brought over a bowl of water and a flannel. She placed it on Jessica’s head, which had a large cut across it) Octavia: Remind me how you did this again? Jessica: I told you. I was kissing Ash and that’s all I remember. Octavia: Too much alcohol. Jessica: Yeah, probably. (Octavia carried on dabbing Jessica’s head as someone was opening the door. Octavia got up out of Jessica’s bed. Jessica turned her head to see who it was. Caroline walked in with her bags) Jessica: Excuse me, who are you? Caroline: I’m Caroline. (Octavia and Jessica looked at each other) Caroline: Your new roommate. Octavia: Welcome to the dorm...I guess. (Octavia smiled and went over to Caroline and helped her with her bags as Jessica looked up to the roof) WATERFALL, WOODS, OUTSIDE OF INGLEWOOD (Vincent is walking through the woods and arrives at a large waterfall. He sat beside the plunge pool as he cries as he sits on the ground. He then hears noises from the trees) Vincent: Who’s there? (Vincent stood up as he wiped his tears away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large stake hits Vincent in the heart. Vincent’s destroyed body fell into the plunge pool) Category:Transcripts